Wilds Info Sheet
The following chart shows the Wild Level, first wave troops (1), second wave troops (2), fletching level (F) needed and then losses. LVL 1 2 F Losses 1 0 80 archers 2 None 2 5 Militia 130 archers + 1MM 3 1st wave 3 10 Militia 520 archers + 1MM 4 1st wave 4 20 Militia 1600 archers + 1MM 5 1st wave 5 50 Militia 2200 archers + 1MM 6 1st wave 6 100 Militia 3000 archers + 1MM 7 1st wave 7 150 Militia 6000 archers + 1MM 8 1st wave 8 299 Militia + 1 Ballista 8000Archers + 1600 balls 9 1st Wave 9 599 Militia + 1 Ballista 16000archers + 1600 Balls 10 1st wave + 1/2 archers 9 599 Militia + 1 Ballista 5500 Ballista Max combat research 1st wave only ' Alt method' 10 1200 Militia 90000Archers + 1 MM 10 1st wave + 2200 archers 10 1199 Militia + 1 cat 35000Archers + 2500 cats 10 1st Wave + 6 archers and 50 cats Alt method 10 1199 Militia + 1 Cat 10425 Cats 10 1st wave + 50 cats ' Alt method' 10 1199 Militia + 1 cat 30,000 balls + 6k cats + 300 rams 11 1st wave only Alt method ' ' Cresting using the monkey: Do a search for unoccupied level 8 wilds within 15 spaces around your city. *✯ Check the show coordinates only box. *✯ Copy the list with your right mouse button. *✯ Then click on one of the coordinates in the list. *✯ Click on the wild and enter the numbers for the first wave.... 299 MM + 1 Ball. *✯ Scroll down and hit the BULK ADD tab. *✯ Paste the coords in the bulk add box and select attack type wilderness and select this is a suicide wave. *✯ Click bulk add. *✯ Scroll back up to the top and put the 2nd wave numbers in 8000 archers and 1600 ballista. *✯ Scroll down and UNCHECK this is a suicide wave. *✯ Then bulk add. Rinse and repeat for each city as necessary. Cresting Using the BOT: 'The bot cresting is broken it has been so for a while, there are issues with the program abandoning a wild. ' Currently the best way to crest is this : make sure you crest from a city where there are 2 empty wild slots available in your castle. You need to pick a wild that is at least a 2 min march away. So you are looking at around 10 distance from your city. Send the first wave (the mm wave ) Then send as many 2nd waves as your rally point will hold, as fast as you can. ALL of the waves will encamp at the wild. Then you go to your castle and ABANDON the wild you just took, Rinse and repeat. Kablooee decided to try and nerf bot cresting, but instead gave us another glitch to play with. Enjoy folks, its cresting the fast way, even if it is a bit more work than simply turning your crester on and leaving it running.